Yordles
YORDLES One of the most magical and mysterious races of Runeterra are the Yordles, spiritual creatures that assume a bipedal shape with a maximum height of 3 feet, usually mammals, can also adapt to sea life by assuming amphibian traits. Their origin is unknown, but its presence has been known to exist throughout Runeterra since prehistoric times. Appearing occasionally far from its hometown of Bandle City. GLAMOUR As Yordles are spiritual creatures, though they usually take on a physical form, their perception of themselves may vary from person to person as they see themselves behind the magical veil that protects them. Glamour is a form of natural Yordles expression that intertwines with magic, changing its appearance to others and often showing them the appearance of small humans. APPEARANCE Yordles are usually small, rarely exceeding 3 feet in height and usually range around 2 to 3 feet. Their skin varies between being completely smooth to being completely covered with hair. With males tend to have more hair while females tend to have less. Your hands have 4 fingers, but your feet vary between individuals, having between 2 and 4 toes. Hair colour differs a lot without a most dominant colour. Their eyes are large with circular irises with oval pupils and they usually see frequencies below red, unlike humans. CULTURE The Yordles race has innate magic that helps them achieve extraordinary things that would be impossible for someone of their stature. In addition, they have a greater need for social coexistence with others of their species, much more so that humans for example. Usually they are a friendly and a peaceful race, often associated with cheerful and playful, usually very caring. Yordles that are isolated for a long time, especially if they were isolated of other Yordles, begin to have psychological problems. When paired with negative inclinations this can make them very evil. YORDLE NAMES Yordles do not have surnames, instead they usually have a nickname that describes some habit or characteristic that they poses. Male Names: Teemo, Rumble, Veigar, Ziggs, Aellhand, Brundon, Carrus, Ferrin, Greemus, Halbert, Jacoby, Lelando, Marko, Pellas, Raurus, Xavier, Zeke Female Names: Tristana, Lulu, Poppy, Brandy, Catarine, Eala, Galli, Helena, Kellie, Kittie, Margo, Quiver, Sabrina, Terri. RACIAL TRAILS OF YORDLES Increase in Ability Score. Your Dexterity is increased by +1 and your Charisma by +2. Age. The Yordles' life is extremely long in comparison to humans, partly because of their magical nature, yet they almost always maintain a youthful look and a mood close to that of children. So it is practically impossible to tell the age of anybody. Alignment. Yordles have a clear inclination to good alignments, but there are cases of evil Yordles. Rarely are they neutral. Size. Most Yordles are less than 3 feet tall and weigh about 70 pounds. Their size is Small. Movement. Yordles base walking speed is 30 feet. Innate Magic. '''Choose a class: bard, cleric, druid, sorcerer, warlock, or wizard. You learn two cantrips of your choice from that class's spell list. In addition, choose one 1st-level spell from that same list. You learn that spell and can cast it at its lowest level. Once you cast it, you must finish a long rest before you can cast it '''again. Senses. Because they have keen senses, Yordles are proficient in Perception checks that require visual and auditory senses. Darkvision. Throught the special eyes they have, Yordles have a superior view in the dark and in dim light. You see in dim light up to 60 feet as if you were in bright light and in total darkness as if they were in dim light. You can not discern colours in the dark, just shades of grey. Gender: Male: +2 on Perception check and passive perception which relies on sound.' Female:' +2 on Perception check and passive perception which relies on vision. Languages. You can speak, read and write Velarian and Yooyesh. Yordles are very efficient in communication and easily learn other languages.